universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ash Ketchum
Entrance As the Journey Continues Ash walks to the battlefield with Pikachu on his shoulder. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pokéball, Go! Ash first tosses a Pokéball, but then it expands in size and becomes a vacuum. After sucking up enough, it returns to Ash in its normal size, allowing him to throw it like a projectile. There are two sizes the Pokéball comes back in. The first is mainly twice its regular size, allowing it to suck up items, traps, and projectiles, which then give the Pokéball the same effects as what it caught (it mainly collects up to 5 things in this size). The other size is triple the original size, which allows it to suck up an opponent that Ash throws out immediately (as well as an opponent's lackey/asst. trophy to fight at Ash's side). After that, he can choose a special attack for the opponent caught to do. In idle terms, this'll last you 10 seconds. If someone's hit by the Pokéball, the vacuum part is cancelled out. At times the Pokéball will be an explosive CG Ball. Side B - The Aura is With Me Ash puts the aura he discovered in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew to good use (in Sir Aaron's Aura-enhancing gloves). This will cause him to thrust his hands forward as blue flames (similar to those of Lucario's) ignite. If he's hit by a physical attack, he will use his aura to form a barrier and block the oncoming blow. If someone were to make contact with Ash while he was doing the hand-thrusting, he'd use the basic equivalent of Force Palm on the one who came in contact. Upon holding B, Ash will charge up an Aura Sphere like Lucario is able to do. Though at a full charge, he'll release it automatically. The more damage Ash takes (at least up to 300% so he isn't OP), the higher the power in this move is. Up B - Electric Soldier Porygon Ash hops aboard Porygon from the infamous seizure episode. He's able to fly around in any direction pointed with the analog stick for a good 20 seconds. If there's an opponent near him, he uses Conversion and bashes into that opponent automatically. On occasion, there will be antivirus missiles launching from the screen. You can either cancel the move with A and let the missiles hit anyone in their path (they do as much as Samus' missiles...the ones she shoots when you tap the analog stick), or press B to have Pikachu use Thunderbolt and blow up the missiles in a seizure-inducing manner for those within the distance of Aya's Mandrake. Down B - A Pedophile's Dream Ash lifts up his shirt to reveal that he inexplicably has a six-pack. Unlike other horniness moves, this mostly does more damage and stun time to those older than Ash, hence this move's name. The oldest in the match gets tripped up by Ash's bizarre washboard abs. Of course 1v1 matches just stun the opponent regularly when this move is done. Aaand it won't just affect those to the sides or of the opposite gender. Final Smash - Pikachu, I Choose You! Ash stands at the sidelines and lets Pikachu steal the show. After that, Pikachu becomes playable. Rather than play like he did in Smash, however, he has different moves. Pressing A for instance makes him use Iron Tail, able to deflect projectiles with twice the speed and damage. Dashing and pressing B allows for Pikachu to use Volt Tackle, which works as a mix of the Random Chariot and La Vida de Amor. Pressing B alone allows Pikachu to charge up and shoot an Electro Ball, which works like a multidirectional Aura Sphere. Moving down and pressing B has Pikachu drink some ketchup to replenish health. Moving up and pressing B makes Pikachu fly using a bunch of GBC balloons from Pokémon Yellow which pop if attacked, stunning opponents around. And, of course, hit A and B, and Pikachu uses his OP Thunderbolt to send the competition onstage blasting off, albeit ending the FS early. Oh, and if Pikachu were to be KO'd, Haunter would pop by to save the little guy. This phase lasts you a good 30 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Waaaa!" KOSFX2: "Oh, no!" Star KOSFX: *screams in ecstasy* Screen KOSFX: "But--" Taunts Up: "If anybody is there, you can come on out!" Sd: "Maybe it was a..." *appears in a cow suit* "...Cow-terpie!" Dn: "Ay gurl." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *thrusts his fist upward* "Alright! I beat you!" 2. Bianca/Latias: *kisses Ash* 3. "Oh, well. I guess you can't lose 'em all." Failure/Clap: Comatose Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Dash Attack - Ash used Pound! Smash Attacks *Sd - Ash used Pebble Throw! *Up - Haunter used Prank Bomb! *Dn - Pikachu used Thundershock on Ash! Tilt Attacks *Sd - Ash used Megaphone! *Up - Brock used Drying Pan! *Dn - Ash used Bizarre High Kick! Aerial Attacks *N-Air - *F-Air - *B-Air - *U-Air - *D-Air - Throws *Grab - With his Shirt... *Pummel - Pikachu used Tackle *Forward - Go, Tauros! *Back - OUT OF BIANCA'S WAY! *Up - Blasting Off Again *Down - Ash used Bullhorn Blast! Misc. *Ledge Attack - *100% Ledge Attack - *Ground Attack - *Trip Attack - Snake Codec Snake: "Those clothes...is he a Pokémon trainer?" Mei Ling: "Yeah. That's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. He's gone through every region collecting badges and gaining data of those adorable Pokémon." Snake: "Seems like he cares more about his journey than he does 'catching 'em all'." Mei Ling: "Yeah...he's kind of a scatterbrain. But he travels among friends, like Pikachu. Ever since he lost his--" Snake: "Shut up, Mei Ling." *broadcast switches to Otacon* "Otacon, you know your geeky stuff. Tell me about Ash Ketchum. Where was he in the games?" Otacon: "Snake, Ash is from the Japanese anime. He's had wondrous experiences along the way despite not catching all the Pokémon he can find in order to fill the Pokédex." Snake: "So, the canon of the game is different from the canon of the show." Otacon: "He also has a powerful Pikachu that loves ketchup, as you can tell. If you get hit by a charged shot from his thunderbolt, you'll be blasting off again." Snake: "You know, seeing Ash here reminds me. We should do that thing we always wanted to try." Otacon: "Oh! Yeah! That thing! Good idea! Okay! Ready...go!" Snake: "Pikachu, I choose you!" Otacon: "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *XY & Pikachu (Default, Blue) *Red (Pokemon Adventures) & Pika (Red) *Ashley & Cosplay Pikachu (Yellow) *Camper Ash & Pirca (Green) *AshGray & Popsichu *Light Platinum & Raichu *Gold & Mewtranchu *Elder Ash & GHOSTachu Victory Theme Pokémon - Gotta Catch 'em All Stage Kanto Region - Route 1 Relic Pokémon League Hat Trivia *Ash's down special was inspired by an official Ash Ketchum doll that inexplicably had a six pack under the shirt. *Ash's up special obviously comes from the seizure-inducing episode from season 1. *And yes, there's a reference to Ash's Coma here as well as Veronica Taylor's conference at Anime Boston '09. Category:Playable Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Pokémon Anime Category:4Kids Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nintendo Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Teenager Category:Hat Wearer Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Black Category:Brown Category:White Category:Yellow Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Still 10 Years Old Category:Creepypasta'd Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Pokemon Category:Smash Bros Lawl Alpha Category:Better than Boku No Pico Category:Video Movesets Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Buy all our playsets and toys! Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Cartoon dudes voiced by women